Ein Donut mit Folgen
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Hermine und Draco treffen sich in einem Gang ; Oneshot, einfach lesen :


_Hallo, hier bin ich mit einem kleinen Oneshot :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Harry Potter und alles, was dazugehört, gehört J.K. Rowling und nicht mir. Leider, denn wenn Draco mir gehören würde, dann *hrrhrrr* (Autorenfantasie)…_

Ein Donut mit Folgen

Genervt schaute ich über den Haufen schreiender rennender Erstklässler hinweg und fragte mich, ob ich jemals in diesem verfluchten Schloss meine Ruhe haben könnte. Scheinbar nicht. Seufzend griff ich nach meinem angebissenen Donut und verließ die Große Halle, um ihn in aller Ruhe und ohne Lärm zu Ende essen zu können. Ich lief nur ein paar Schritte weg aus der Großen Halle und aus der Eingangshalle, in der der Betrieb genauso groß war, und erreichte einen stillen Gang, der beinahe perfekt lag. Nicht zu weit weg von den anderen, aber weit weg genug, sodass ich den Lärm nicht hören musste.

Mit einem Plumps ließ ich meine Schultasche und ein paar Bücher, die ich mit mir herumtrug, zu Boden fallen und lehnte mich an die Wand des stillen Ganges, den ich soeben erreicht hatte. Genüsslich stellte ich mein angewinkeltes Bein an die Wand und legte den Donut auf mein Knie, damit ich meine Haare nach hinten schieben konnte. Dann nahm ich ihn wieder hoch, zog meinen Rock zurecht, sodass man nicht darunter sehen konnte und betrachtete liebevoll meinen Donut. Er sah genauso gut aus wie er schmeckte mit seinem hellbraunen weichen Teig und dem Schokoladenüberzug, auch die bunten Zuckerstreusel darauf liebte ich sehr. Genüsslich biss ich hinein und kaute langsam, während sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht breitmachte. Zum Glück konnte mich hier niemand sehen.

Der Donut war viel zu schnell aufgegessen und so lehnte ich noch ein paar Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen an der steinernen Wand, um den Nachgeschmack zu genießen. Die Schritte, die sich näherten, ignorierte ich einfach, denn ich fühlte mich gerade sehr wohl und wollte von niemandem gestört werden. Überhaupt war mir meine Außenwelt in diesem Moment ziemlich egal.

„Granger, was machst du da?", wurde meine heißgeliebte Stille innerhalb weniger Sekunden durchbrochen und das auch noch von dieser arroganten, nervenden Stimme.

„Nichts", murmelte ich abweisend in der Hoffnung, dass er wieder verschwand und mich in Ruhe ließ.

„Du kannst ruhig die Augen öffnen, wenn du mit mir sprichst", zischte er böse. Erschrocken öffnete ich die Augen, denn er stand nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt und starrte mich an, wie als wollte er mich mit seinen Blicken töten. Wir waren vollkommen allein in diesem Gang und ich fragte mich, wo er seine Freunde gelassen hatte. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn einfach stehenzulassen und wegzulaufen, doch die Gefahr war zu groß, mit einem Fluch im Rücken zu enden.

„Geh weg", sagte ich deshalb gequält und verschränkte die Arme über meinem Bauch. Noch während ich es aussprach, ahnte ich, dass es keine Wirkung haben würde.

„Nein", erwiderte er schlicht und schaute mich abschätzend an, ich bemerkte, dass meine angewinkeltes Knie seinem Körper sehr nahe war, doch ich dachte nicht daran, es zu ändern, diese Schwäche würde ich mir nicht geben.

„Was ist? Bin ich dir unangenehm?", feixte er böse und griff nach meinen verschränkten Armen, um sie mit seiner linken Hand über meinem Kopf festzunageln. Langsam wurde mir die Situation zu unangenehm und ich schaute nach links und rechts, doch weder eine Hilfe noch eine Fluchtmöglichkeit war in Sicht.

„Lass mich los", zischte ich und schaute ihm fest in die Augen, aber er schien unbeeindruckt und trat sogar noch einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu, sodass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Ich schauderte und versuchte, meine Hände aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er war zu stark.

„Angst, Granger?" Er grinste höhnisch, seine Hand lag nun wie zufällig auf meinem Oberschenkel, genau da, wo mein Rock anfing.

„Vor was?", zischte ich und funkelte ihn an. Ich wusste nicht, ob seine Hand mir unangenehm war oder nicht, auf jeden Fall sollte diese groteske Situation sofort enden.

„Davor", erwiderte er, bevor seine Lippen mit aller Heftigkeit die meinen berührten. Erschrocken öffnete ich meinen Mund ein wenig und er nutzte es sofort aus, seine Zunge drang in meinen Mund ein und versuchte wild, die meine zu umschlingen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich und wieder versuchte ich, meine Arme aus seinem stahlharten Griff zu lösen, dieses Mal aus anderen Gründen, ich wollte sie in seinem hellblonden Haar vergrsben. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss mit aller Heftigkeit und ungezügeltes Verlangen stieg in mir auf, was war nur mit mir los? Er drängte seinen Körper an meinen und ich wusste, dass ich verloren war. Jede einzelne Stelle meiner Haut spürte die seine und ich genoss das Prickeln, das sich überall in mir breit machte und verhinderte, dass ich klar denken konnte.

Schweratmend löste er sich von mir und ich konnte in seinen sturmgrauen Augen genau das gleiche Verlangen finden, wie ich es gerade verspürte. Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor, um ihn erneut zu küssen, dieses Mal war ich es, die in seinem Mund seine Zunge beinahe grob umschloss. Wieder versuchte ich, meine Arme zu lösen, um in sein Haar zu greifen und seinen Körper zu spüren, doch er ließ es immer noch nicht zu. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand langsam unter meinen Rock gleiten, bis seine Fingerspitzen meine Unterwäsche berührten. Mein Verstand sagte mit, dass ich mich endlich ernsthaft wehren sollte, doch ich konnte nicht, denn er hielt mich fest und ich war an die Wand gedrückt, außerdem hatte ich inzwischen auch gar keine Willenskraft mehr, an meiner Situation etwas zu ändern.

Er löste sich aus meinem Kuss und fing an, meinen Oberschenkel in kleinen Kreisen zu massieren. Mühsam versuchte ich, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch ein kleines Keuchen entwich mir trotzdem, was er mit einem hämischen Grinsen quittierte. Wieso hielt er meine Hände nur fest? Ich fühlte mich auf eine seltsame Weise wehrlos und wand mich hin und her mit dem Ergebnis, dass er mich fester mit seinem Körper an die Wand drückte. Leidenschaftlich begann er, an meiner Unterlippe zu knabbern, ich schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen, dass diese seltsamen Energiestöße meinen Körper zum zittern brachten.

Dann hörten wir Schritte am Ende des Ganges. Sofort ließ er mich los und verschwand um die Ecke. Ohne den Halt seines Körpers sank ich zitternd zu Boden, ich fühlte mich schwach und irgendwie ausgenutzt. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, doch ich ließ lediglich den Kopf auf meine Schultasche sinken, die ich wie zum Schutz auf meinen Schoß gezogen hatte. Ich hätte mich gegen ihn wehren sollen, doch nun war es zu spät. Hatte ich denn keine Ehre?

„Mine, was hast du?" Eine entsetzte Ginny griff nach ihr und zog sie hoch, ihre Augen hielten besorgt die meinen fest, während ich spürte, wie mein Herzschlag sich langsam beruhigte.

„Mir war bloß schwindelig", erwiderte ich und lächelte besänftigend, während ich Ron und Harry zuwinkte, die nun auch um die Ecke bogen.

„Willst du in den Krankenflügel?", hakte Ginny nach und musterte mich immer noch besorgt.

„Ach quatsch." Ich versuchte, ihren Blick so fröhlich und normal wie immer zu erwidern und sie schien es mir zum Glück zu glauben. Sie hakte sich unter und wir folgten Harry und Ron, die schon auf dem Weg hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Dann sah ich ihn noch einmal inmitten seiner Freunde, seine sturmgrauen Augen funkelten mir hämisch entgegen. Das, was geschehen war, war unter meiner Würde, ich spürte, wie Wut unkontrolliert in mir aufstieg. Mit wenigen Schritten war ich bei ihm, holte aus und verpasste ihm so fest wie ich konnte eine Ohrfeige. Benommen sah er mich an und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit der lachenden Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu flüchten.

„Wofür war denn das?", fragte sie, als wir in Sicherheit waren.

„Er wird immer arroganter", erwiderte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Was bildete er sich überhaupt ein, mich zu küssen? Zwischen uns gab es nichts und würde es nie etwas geben… oder doch? Erschöpft ließ ich mich in einen Sessel sinken und schloss die Augen, nur um sein Bild vor mir zu sehen.

So schnell würde ich keinen Donut mehr essen.

* * *

_Schreibt mir bitte ein paar Reviews :)_

_Es ist erst meine zweite Veröffentlichung und alle, die schreiben, kennen ja die Frage… War's gut oder bin ich talentfrei?_

* * *


End file.
